


Never Imagined

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Heavy Angst, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: He's on his knees in a way he never imagined.





	Never Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Wet

They were alone at last.

On his knees.

His face wet with falling tears.

How he always liked him.

Hands clasped tight in front of him.

His voice hoarse from begging.

His knees wet with the tears that have fallen.

How he always wanted him.

He waited for the stark voice of his command.

He waited for the tantalizing touch of his control.

How he always needed him.

He knew he waited in vain.

So, he looked up at last.

In wet tears of grief.

In front of the marble headstone.

How he never imagined him.


End file.
